I don't trust my aim
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: Cecelia Leftly, as far as shes concerned shes nothing special. After all when she only thing people notice about you is a wild mane of red curls how important are you really? Unlike most she met the Winchesters and working with them was a one time ting. Until she's called back again, and again. And is our Dean Winchester looking for more then a one night stand? Summary Sucks DEANOC
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place about 6 moth after 8x23 (amazing episode right?) is Dean OC no destiel (though they're my ship) just dean and Cas bromance. This story is no different than my others, if there aren't review or favorites or something then I put it on hiatus cause if there's no response then in my mind no one's reading it. No flames, I've had experience with them it sucked. I only own my OC.**

Typical day at home for the Winchesters and company, the endless exhausting hunt for Abbadon. They hadn't had a case in weeks, mainly because Garth was dolling out hunters all over the place and they rarely looked. Today they were because the only time they ever went out was supply runs and Saturday when Dean dragged everyone off to a bar for what he called bonding time. Really all it was, was a prophet, an ex-demon, a former angel and the Winchesters sitting in a bar looking depressed. Also naturally they found out Cas was a lightweight when it came to drinking and very amusing when drunk. Mainly what they did was play cards, read about knights of hell and train because they had no real leads. Dean threw his book down in frustration standing up

"I'm going to die of cabin fever we have to get out of here! Sam find a case, I have to kill something." Cas frowned

"It's worrying you have to kill something to retain mental sanity." Dean frowned

"Are you talking like a bad shrink on purpose?" Cas smiled "Possibly." Crowley chuckled, Kevin raised his eyebrows

"You find the weirdest things funny." Crowley shrugged "I'd like to get out of here." Sam looked at him

"Ya Dean we all need to get out. But we can't bring Crowley and Kevin on a case." Dean nodded, thinking for a moment

"How about Kevin, Crowley and Cas go to like New York or something and site see. While Sam and I kill stuff." Cas frowned

"I want to kill stuff." Sam smiled "Cas you're a great fighter but you don't know anything about actually being with people, a trip might be good for you and you guys might have fun." Cas frowned Dean rolled his eyes

"Would you rather come with us and let a prophet and the former king of hell run around n a city together? That's a recipe for disaster, alright they need their guardian angel or whatever." Cas frowned

"You're mocking me." Dean nodded "Kevin's in charge, he can drive a car." Kevin stood up

"Seriously?!We are actually leaving Kansas? I'm in charge?" Sam nodded

"Dean ere not leaving Kansas though. Bellville 1 hour away. A man was found dead in his locked home with 666 stab wounds and a pentagram carved into his neck." Dean frowned

"How could you fit 666 stab wounds on a body?" Sam looked at the computer

"I don't think they know." Cas nodded "So I pack for a vacation and you two are hunting, how I this fair?" Dean patted Cas's arm "Life's not fair Cas." Then headed off to his room to get ready for the hunt. Castiel sighed and went off to pack, Kevin went to help him. Crowley looked at Sam

"Hey! Moose!" Sam turned "Your brother seems strange lately, don't you think?" Sam frowned

"It's Dean there's a new layer of strange about every year or so." Crowley shook his head

"I mean I've noticed, he's been asking you about what it was like with, Jess and Amelia and been mumbling about Lisa. I think Squirrel's lonely." Crowley smiled

"I think your brother finally want's a soul mate." Sam shook his head

"Dean? I don't know, it's hard to tell with him." Crowley shrugged "No wonder he doesn't want us on the hunt, he's probably gonna try to talk to you or some brotherly crap." Sam ran a hand over his face

"Maybe, go pack." Crowley left, leaving Sam to his own painful memories, then headed off to get himself organized as well.

"See Sam! It's good to get back in the game!" Sam raised an eyebrow

"We've been driving for about 7 minutes." Dean shrugged"Sam, can I ask you something." Sam frowned

"Depends. Will I be scared for life again?" Dean shook his head Not this time Sammy. You and Jess, how'd that happen?" Sam frowned

"I met her, I liked her and I asked her on date and didn't sleep with her right away." Dean nodded

"Fair enough." Sam looked at Dean "Why would you ask Dean? That's not how you do things." Dean shrugged

"Maybe I'll try it." "Oh god, I can't wait to see this." "Shut up Sam." His younger brother stifled a laugh, Dean glared at him before blaring the radio the rest of the drive.

Dean and Sam got into Belleville at about 1.

"Alright Sam, you go check out the crime scene, I'll get a room at the hotel then go to the morgue." Sam nodded, first getting a rental car.

"Dean, I saw a dinner on the way in. Meet there after?" Dean nodded, heading off to the hospital. Sam got to the crime scene first, a small suburban house just outside of the main area of town. If it hadn't had the police tape and officer all around, you wouldn't have guesses anything had happened. A manicured lawn and a well-tended Garden, the house was freshly painted and looked brand new. Sam supposed it was a different story inside. The first floor was completely untouched and nicely furnished along with most of the rooms upstairs once you went into his (Kent Johnson's) master bathroom it was n entirely different story. The sink and toilet were cracked, blood was splattered everywhere, he shower curtain and the rack had been pulled down off the wall. It looked even more gruesome then the pictures. But nothing Sam hadn't seen, he turned to the Detective on the case

"Who found him?"

"His dog walker, Cecelia Leftly." Sam nodded "Where could I find her?"

She works during the day at the diner, have you seen the Pixar movie Brave?" Sam nodded

"She has hair exactly like that, freckles pale. You can't miss her, nice girl. 28 maybe? The funny thing was she didn't seem too phased by… well... the dead body." Sam nodded

"I'm just gonna take a look around then I'll be out of your hair, my partners at the morgue looking at the body." The detective nodded

"Were thinking some kind of satanic thing. A cult or something, though I don't know of any in the area." Sam nodded "Thank you detective here's my card. Call if anything comes up." He nodded leaving the house, Sam looked around the bathroom, bedroom and the rest of the house. Nothing, frustrated he set off for the diner. Sam stood outside waiting for Dean to arrive, he peeked inside the diner looking around for Ms. Leftly, and he saw her waiting on a table. The detective didn't over estimate about her hair, her thick flame red spirals were pulled into a messy pony tail, down her hair fell down to the bottom of her ribs. The impala pulled up, Dean stepped out

"Man, you should see that body. Someone really wanted him dead." Sam nodded "Ya, his dog walker found him." Dean nodded

"His dog walker? Or secret girlfriend?" Sam shrugged "How should I know? She works here, the red head." Dean nodded

"Defiantly secret girlfriend. The ginger over there in the corner?" Sam shook his head

"The actual red head, Merida hair." Dean nodded "Never mind, come on." Dean and Sam walked in, the manager hurried over "Hi, may I help you?" Dean glared at him

"We have to talk to the red head over there." The manager nodded

"Red! Red! Red! Get over here." She glared at him.

"David, I would like it if you called me by my name and not my hair color." The manager (David) frowned

"Cecelia, these men want to talk to you." Sam looked at her "I'm Agent Kyle this is my partner Agent Morris you are Cecelia Leftly, right?" she looked over them

"Depends on why you're asking." Dean smiled "You found Kent Johnson's dead body. Correct?" she sighed maybe from his death or out of relief of why they were asking.

"Ya, I came inside to get the dog and it was dead so natural I called his name and ran around looking for him. I found him in the bathroom, all dead like that." Sam nodded

"Any other relation to him?" she shook her head "Just the dog walker. Wait… do you seriously think that?! Oh my god. I'm like his daughter's age. That's disgusting!" she stepped away from them, Dean pushed his brother aside

"I'm sorry. We have to ask these questions, you'd be surprised what I've had to ask people. Sorry Miss Leftly."

"Cece." Dean nodded "Why don't you sit down there on the bench, I'll continue on with the questions and my partner will write down everything you say." Cece nodded taking a sit next to Dean on the bench

'So Cece, did Mr. Johnson have any family besides his daughter? Also could you tell us about her?" Cece frowned

"I don't think there's anyone but his daughter doesn't live here. In Kansas I think but not here. His wife dies years ago I think, 7 or 8." Dean nodded

"Ok, notice anything strange in or around the house, sights, sounds, smells. Things like that." Cece looked at Dean "Can I see your badge?" Dean exchanged worried glances with his brother "Ya, here." He held it out she looked it over. Surveying the numbers, she smiled

"Thanks, I'm a little paranoid." Dean nodded "Anything?" Cece shook her head

"Not that I recall." Dean nodded writing the motel number on the back of his card

"Call or come by if you remember anything." She nodded standing up "Are we done?" Dean nodded

"I guess so." Cece nodded heading back inside, Dean frowned "You hungry?" Sam frowned

"I guess." they headed inside, seating themselves. Dean observed Cece, she was dressed like the rest of the waitresses, dark denim bottoms (most of them wore ridiculously short skirts, Cece was in skinny jeans), a yellow short sleeved blouse, a black apron tied around her waist and black shoes, instead of heels or flats she was wearing a pair of black combat boots, they looked like they had been in actual combat. She looked at the table, sighing walking over

"Naturally. Start with drinks?" they nodded Dean looked her over she was smiling, fake but at least she was trying.

"Ya I'll have a water." Dean rolled his eyes "I'll have a coke, can you tell me if the burger is any good?" Cece nodded "It's the only burger in town so if you want one it's here. With fries?" Dean nodded

"My partner will have rabbit food." Sam rolled his eyes and bitchfaced, Cece smiled

"The Greek salad is great." Sam nodded "I'll have that, I guess." Cece nodded taking the menus. Dean stared after her, Sam laughed

"Ya Dean, ask out the random waitress/only lead." Dean frowned at his brother

"I don't know. She seems different, why'd she ask to see the badge?"

"You herd her, she's paranoid."

"Ya, but why? Everyone's got a reason. We are because of how we were raised and what's happened to us. Why is she?" Sam shrugged

"Ask her for drinks find out." Dean threw a napkin at his brother

"Maybe I'll just follow her after." Sam shook his head "Stalk her that's right, that's how you get the girl."

After Dean and Sam had paid and left, Cece left the diner. She told her boss she had emotional trauma she had to attend to. Dean followed her, she walked fast. The way she was or something else. Dean followed her into a rundown part of town. She walked up the steps of a particularly shabby looking home, she unlocked the door. Dean stayed outside in his Car. After a few minutes he got ready to leave then she left the house once more, dressed dramatically differently. She was in burgundy skinny jeans, a grey sweater-shirt, the same black boot and a black leather jacket. Dean looked closer at her, there were two guns hidden in her jacket, and she was wearing a belt. Dean guessed a knife was attached to it somewhere. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, judging by the way she carried it, weapons. She walked in the direction of Kent Johnson's house. Dean dialed Sam, he picked up right away.

"Hey, Sam. I think our friend Cece might be a hunter."

**This chapter is not my best work. The updates won't be extremely quick with school and other stories but every week or two, REVIE! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So another chapter thank you for the review! Check some of my other stories of you want! I don't own CW.**

Cece looked around the home, a more thorough search then Sam's under tables, in drawers, she even pulled up some floor boards. Dean watched from an outside window as she opened a cupboard under the stairs. She moved the coats a side finding another door. She opened it, Dean couldn't see what was inside but she was putting it all into a bag. She continues on with the rest of the house doing the same thing to a couple other items. Dean called Sam

"Hey Sam, I think either she's a hunter or a Satanist. Not sure, coming back to the motel now."

"**Ok Dean." **Dean hung up, climbing back into his car, watching Cece exit through the back, Dean turned his car around and went back to the motel.

Walking in "Sam!" "Ya Dean?" "Anything on Kent's daughter." Sam sighed

"Yes in fact about 10 years ago last week, 17 year old Miranda Johnson now Goltz she had terminal lung cancer. She was going to die then almost if by magic she gets better and now lives 3 hours away happily married with two kids." Dean nodded

"What about her mother?"

"Died in child birth with her second child who died also." Dean nodded

"So his daughters is on the verge of death so with no way out he makes a deal. And when it comes due instead of hellhounds we have weird sacrificial thing."

"Seems that way. But why would a demon do that, there's no point. There's a lot more effort into tabbing someone 666 times, hellhounds are easier and don't require actually moving also if it was demons there'd be sulfur." Dean shook his head

"The police guys could have contaminated it. With their policing. Anyway so his death came around and instead of hell hounds we have sacrifice. Awesome." Sam nodded

"What was Cece doing at the house?"

"At first she was looking around then she opened up a secret cupboard in the closet and took stuff. So either she has a weird approach to hunting or is covering her tracks. I say demon" Sam nodded

"Well-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door, thy both picked up their guns Sam answered the door

"Miss Leftly."

"It's Cece, and quit the act I know what you are." Dean narrowed his eyes "and we know what you are." then he slashed her with holy water, she frowned

"Is that a test or do you think I'm a demon, cause now I'm soaking wet and know for sure your hunters. I win." She opened the bag "Some stuff from the house that would help with your case." She threw the bag onto one of the beds and pulled out a summoning bowl, some spell books and different ingredients

"Looks like demon summoning or witches maybe. I'm out have fun." She stepped out the door Dean caught her arm

"You're on the case now, you got this don't you wanna know what happens?" she shook her head

"I'm sure it will result in some fatalities I'll read about it in the paper." Dean looked confused

"You a hunter aren't you?" she shook her head "Nope, you are. I used to be."

"There is no out." She pursed her lips "Not if you still have personal connections, sever those and you gone." Dean shook his head

"Tried that." She frowned "What's your name?" Dean Winchester."

"That explains why there's no out for you and your brother you're the Winchesters." Dean sighed

"Why would he have those?" "Demon summoning, do you know anything?" Dean ignored that

"Why would he need to summon a demon? He made his deal years ago." Her steely grey eyes sparked with interest

"What deal?" Dean saw an opportunity and took it looking her dead in the eyes noticing the streaks of silver and green swimming in them. Dean saw his own reflection in her eyes clued into how lose to her he was standing she didn't seem to notice. Dean smirked

"You have to be on the case to know about the deal." She glared at him, tapping her foot

"Well, if I die you get to pay for the funeral." Dean nodded "Fair enough, Cece is your name right?" she nodded he held out his hand "Dean, great to work with you." She looked at it

"I'm not shaking your hand." Dean nodded opening the door "That's Sam."

"Don't you guys have an angel?" Dean frowned "Well kinda, all the angels fell."

"I know that. I'm not stupid." Sam looked at her "You knew?"

"Garth called me and told me that's what the meteor shower was." Sam and Dean nodded, she turned to Dean

"So tell me about the deal." Her eyes bore into him, curious but fierce nonetheless. Dean looked away, the only people who ever looked at him like that were angels. A human doing it, it was unsettling.

"Yeah so 10 years ago his daughter Miranda was on deaths door she had cancer. So her dad made a deal to save her because she was the only thing he had left. And then the deal came due last week but instead of hell hounds coming it was the stabbing and we don't know what to make of it. For all we know this bowl and stuff was used when he originally summoned the crossroads demon." Cece nodded picking up the wooden bowl

"Except you don't need one of these. You go to the crossroads, you guys should know you've done it enough times." Sam nodded raising his eyebrows, Dean frowned glaring at her turning to his brother, and Sam shrugged

"She has a point." Cece continued to examine the bowl she wiped her finger on the inside of the bowl rubbing tem together, sniffing it

"Sulfur." Dean looked to her "Seriously? You can tell?" she nodded "I know things. Since here's sulfur a demon was there recently so he was summoning a demon for some reason." Sam frowned

"I'm gonna go back farther into his family history." Dean nodded turning back to Cece, avoiding her inquisitive stare

"So you left hunting, why?" Cece shrugged "Does it look like I'm delving deep into your personal issues?" Dean shook his head "Sorry, do you know anything about him?" Cece shrugged again

"Not really I've lived here for about 8 years but, he kept to himself. But he seemed like a nice guy, helped out with charities, volunteered for stuff. He was a soldier you know, like I said good guy." Dean nodded

"You think the bar brawl has anything to do with it? Sam?" Sam shrugged, scrolling through his laptop. Cece turned towards the door "I'm gonna go see the guy he picked a fight with. He lives at the end of my street." She headed to the door, Dean handed her the demon knife.

"We have other magical demon killing thing. We need your phone number also before you go taking off." Cece raised her eyebrows

"Do hunters do that? Exchange phone numbers?"

"Have you always hunted alone?" she didn't respond and handed him her phone, he gave her his. She left. Sam stayed quiet until the door hut and they heard her car leave.

"Why are we letting her go alone?" Dean shrugged "The guy's probably harmless. If she isn't back in a couple hours we'll go looking and whatever killed Kent probably left town by now." Sam shrugged

"You think he was summoning a demon because he was trying to get out of his deal?" Dean nodded

"It makes sense. 10 years seems like a long time when you make the deal but once your time is almost up." Sam nodded

"Ya but I keep going back to why he was killed like this, demonic sacrifice." Dean shrugged

"Maybe Abbadon needs sacrifices and is just picking the easy ones who were gonna die anyway." Sam nodded

"It would be fantastic of that wasn't true." Dean grabbed a beer.

"I know right?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cece pulled up in front of the brick home. Like she thought it was at the end of her street, Cece knocked on the door, no answer. She rang the doorbell, it didn't work. Cece walked around the back of the house greeted by a large garden. It wasn't well tended however, the stone paths were cracked and grass grew over the pathways. The grass, plats and bushes had grown almost as tall as Cece, around 5'6. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn a few had already turned a golden orange color. The sky was grey and Cece noticed a cold wind was biting into her face. She looked around, she was officially creeped out by the general air of ominousness. She took her shotgun out of her bag, the demon knife was inside her jacket. She pulled it out analysing the symbols carved onto the blade.

"I hope to god this thing works." She tucked it back into her jacket. Continuing down the garden,

"Guy who lives here? It's the redhead from the bar, I helped break up your fight. I'm just checking up on you. Hello?" Cece sighed "Man that sounded stupid. Hey are you here? The FBI is looking into Kent's death, you're a suspect. They talked to me earlier." The heard cackling from behind, she whipped around, there stood a woman, and she looked for lack of better word for it. Normal, Cece know better

"Hi, who might you be?" the woman smirked

"I don't matter too much. I'd watch your 6." Before Cece could even turn around she was smacked on the head with a pipe. Cece fell to the ground, her bag and gun fell from her arms, the knife still hidden in her jacket.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sam, something's up it's been 2 hours I'm calling her."

"Ya good idea. If she doesn't pick up we should stop by her house then go to random guy's place." Sam nodded getting there stuff organized. Dean was dialing Cece

"**Hey, you've reached the voice mail of Cece. If I' not answering your calls I'm avoiding you, I'm asleep, in the shower, missing or dead. Leave a message, after the beep!"**

"Cece It's Dean, call me back." Sam raised his eyebrow

"Her answering machine message is cheery even though she mention being dead." Dean nodded

"Well let's go."

Sam and Dean pulled up to her house, Sam picked the lock.

"Cece?!" Dean called out he looked around the home, it was simple. Dark wood floors, white walls, simple black and white furniture, Dean went into the basement. Sam called down to him

"Anything?!" "Yeah! The mother lode on weapons this girl is insane. There is seriously more stuff down here than in my room, the impala and our duffels combined!" Sam smiled

"Dean! You've met your soul mate!"

"Shut up Sammy!" he came back upstairs "Anything?" Sam shook his head, Dean went upstairs, finding again nothing suspicious.

"Alright to the house at the end of the road." Sam nodded and they made their way back to the car.

They pulled into the driveway, quickly checking the house, empty with no signs of a struggle. They went around into the garden. Dean looked around

"Whoa, sketchy." Sam nodded "This guy seems very serial killery." Dean nodded "I hope there's no clowns, come on." They walked down the pathway, Dean saw the bag and the gun before Sam.

"Shit. Sam." They looked around, Sam frowned "House is clean Dean." Dean stood up looking over the garden

There's a path into the woods, the really creepy woods at the end of the street, the street on the edge of town where a woman has disappeared. What the hell is this case?" Sam shrugged

"Let's go."

Sam and Dean followed the stone path that quickly became dirt extending far back into the forest, a mile maybe. They reached a clearing with a large wooden shed in the middle of it. Sam looked around

"Why is it quiet?" the silence didn't last long, a woman's scream erupted from the silence, Dean took off into the shed, the scene wasn't pleasant. The man from the bar was dead on the floor, a brunette stood over Cece, she smiled at Sam and Dean before driving the demon knife into Cece's thigh. She screamed again, Dean noticed the gashed extending across her chest. Sam and Dean were slammed against a wall by an invisible force. The demon smiled at them

"Winchesters. How nice to see you to guys, nice one on Crowley by the way. With that bastard out of the way the true Queen can take over." Sam glared at her

"Why kill him like that? His deal was up why not use hellhounds." The demon pursed her lips glancing at Cece, who was nearly unconscious, clutching her leg. "Pathetic excuse for a hunter don't you think? She's dying, she'll bleed out, not soon. She could live if you get her to a hospital, but maybe I'll just finish her off huh?"

The demon grabbed a knife and held it to Cece's throat.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled, the demon dropped the knife.

"You like this one? Don't you? Well we all know what happens to the people Dean like. Let's start with the girls. Jo, Ellen, Annie, Pamala, that angel Anna, Pamela, Lisa of course and your mother. Sweet Mary Winchester. Then of course the men your father, Ash and Bobby, all the hunters liked Bobby." Cece pulled the knife out of her leg, Sam and Dean were incredibly surprised she didn't even scream. Cece reached as high as she could and jabbed the knife into the back of the demons thigh.

"Ahhhhhh!" the demon whipped around, flinging Cece across the floor, slamming her against the other wall, Cece lay on the ground, she pushed her red curls from her face and tried to prop herself up on her elbow. The demon limped over kicking Cece in the ribs. Cece screamed, gasping for breath. The demon smiled

"Passing out yet? It's alright I'll help."

Dean and Sam watched helplessly as the demon clambered onto of Cece wrapping her hand around her throat. Cece smiled using whatever remaining strength she had in her to rip the knife from the demons leg and stab her in the chest. She pushed the demon off of her, Sam and Dean fell to the floor racing over to Cece, Sam took off his jacket and pressed it to her leg. Dean supported her head

"Were gonna get you outta here." Cece rolled her eyes "Next you're gonna tell me I'm gonna be ok right?" Dean nodded picking her up, bridal style. She shook her head slightly

"You asshat's are paying for the funeral."

**Shortish chapter, I know sorry. Thank you for the review, keep them coming! Guys season 9 I actually in like 3 days. I cannot contain my excitement! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. These chapters will be spaced out so, it's like all the times they meet up with Cece and stuff. It will make sense trust me. The date in this chapter is September 16 3013, just by the way. I will eventually introduce a love interest for either Sam or Cas but not anytime soon. I don't own Supernatural.**

Dean hates hospitals, the sounds they make, overly cheery nurse, crying people everywhere, all the lovely memories. He hated them more then airplanes. He looked across the room at Cece, she'd been out cold since the day before. Dean had slept in that chair at the hospital, Dean told Sam it was guilt and the fact that the demon might have told her something keeping him at her bedside. Those were both good reasons and partially true, but it was really something else entirely, something Dean couldn't name. A nurse came in

"I've refrained from asking this but how do you know this woman? She lives alone and keeps to herself." Dean looked her over

"She's a friend." The nurse nodded, rearranging some of the Machines

"She's doing well. For what happened to her." Dean frowned "What was wrong exactly?"

"She was stabbed in the upper thigh had the knife removed, hit on the head with something, kicked in the ribs breaking three of them and cracking two, was scratched hard enough to need stitches across her collarbone and chest and because of all the bruises on her back it looks as though she was slammed against something. A wall maybe. She lost a lot of blood. She's a fighter though she'll pull through."

Dean nodded "Thank you." The nurse left, leaving Dean watching Cece lay there unconscious, he stood up walking over to her, he pushed some of the red spirals from her face, only for them to fall back in front of her closed eyes. Dean smiled wondering if that was what it was like for Sam and his hair. Cece stirred, Dean smiled, poking her in the shoulder

"Owww." She slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room. She glared at Dean

"Great you're real. I hoped it was all a dream and I would wake up at home." Dean nodded

"Sometimes I wish I'd wake up and I'd be 4 years old at home and my parents were alive." She frowned

"There's no place like home." Dean smirked "At least we're still in Kansas." Cece shook her head

"I was always confused by that movie, was it real? Or her comatose dream. Cause in the newest prequel the guy goes then stays which makes me think it's like a real place." Dean looked at her

"You have thought in detail about the wizard of Oz?" Cece shrugged wincing

"I have lots of time on my hands." Dean smiled "Ok then. You ok?" Cece shook her head

"Ya I'm just dandy Dean. You don't care, why haven't you skipped this town yet?" Dean frowned

"I do care. I wanted to make sure you were ok before I left." Cece scoffed

"Bullshit. You wanna know if she told me anything. Well she did. Kinda, Abbadon is trying to complete a spell." Dean nodded, indicated she could keep going

"That's it. Abbadon is trying to do a spell, something major and sacrifices are part of it. That's all." Dean nodded

"It's something to go on, I guess." Dean slouched in his chair studying Cece, her eyes pierced him with the same look of intense curiosity, Dean glanced at them the same steely grey gaze. Dean felt as though she was staring right through him. It made him uncomfortable

"Anything else?" Cece shrugged "I was smacked on the head, I don't remember and I doubt that demon knows details about Abbadon's plans. Just another black eyed whore. I'm sorry I don't know more. I wish I could help." Dean nodded

"It's fine, that's better than anything we've gotten." Cece nodded "Well I'm glad my pathetic attempt at hunting again was convenient for you." Dean frowned

"You saved our lives." Cece shrugged "Maybe but now there's gonna be demons on my ass! The exact thing I was trying to avoid!" she winced, Dean nodded

"Sorry, but you never get out." Cece sighed, her head down "I did." Dean shook his head

"What makes you think that?" Cece kept her eyes down

"I'm not important, I never did anything worth noticing. Now that I have…." She trailed off, Dean patted her lightly on the shoulder

"Sorry, Cece. Call if you need anything." He headed for the door, she looked up

"Hey Dean. You too."

Dean made his way back to the motel, Sam was waiting

"I talked to Kevin, Cas and Crowley. There having a great time. Saw the statue of liberty, central park. They should be back in a few days. Cece alright?" Dean nodded

"The demon told her Abbadon's after a spell. Don't know which spell or what it does though. It involves sacrifices." Sam nodded

"Well then, I guess we get cracking on Abbadon, for real." Dean nodded

"So back to the bunker, once Kevin gets back we have him re read the demon tablet and we talk to Crowley about spells Abbadon might be trying." Sam nodded

"Can I drive It's only an hour." Dean smiled "No.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam and Dean relaxed while the others were away. Then Cas, Crowley and Kevin returned and the task of finding and killing Abbadon was back in play, this time they had somewhat of a lead.

"So Kevin anything on the tablet?" "No Dean, just like there was nothing on it all of last year when I read it." Dean shrugged

"Crowley! Though of anything yet?" Crowley glared at him

"If I did why would I tell you!?" Castiel hit Crowley upside the head "Can we talk to the human part of your twisted soul?" Crowley glared at Cas returning to his game of cards. Sam watched the former king of hell

"You know we'll play cards with you if you want." Crowley shook his head

"No. I did think of something by the way." Sam nodded "Go on." Crowley put s cards down

"Well I remember learning about this spell were if completed every demon in existence aside from the spell caster would be disintegrated. Which thankfully is not me anymore." Dean raised his eyebrows

"Why would Abbadon do that?" Crowley shrugged

"I could have something to do with that once completed every soul in hell becomes a demon."

"You're kidding! Just in time for 2014." Sam face desked and Cas pinched the bridge of his nose looking towards Crowley

"What stage of the spell is sacrifices?" Crowley thought for a moment

"Actually it's sacrificing the damned for one thing and its stage one so we still have time to find and kill Abbadon." Kevin frowned

"What's with 2014?" Dean glared at Kevin "The apocalypse and Sam if Lucifer but no one is Michael." Kevin nodded

"So now we just have to find Abbadon?" Dean nodded "So now we get summoning." Crowley frowned

"I'll stay here for that part." Sam nodded "Ya in the basement." Crowley frowned "Oh come on! What do you think I'm gonna do?! Try to get help from demons that want to kill me? That will get me locked back in trunk of your musty old car! Knock once yes, twice no are you alive? How stupid are you?!"

Sam laughed, so did Cas Dean's brother looked up at him "You did that?" Dean scowled

"You were in the hospital, I was distracted." Sam laughed along with Kevin

"So Dean who is this Cece girl?" Dean shrugged "Red headed hunter, I told her to call if she needs anything. She essentially said to call if anything gets more fucked than it already is." Cas nodded

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Sam and Dean both nodded

"Yeah, she nearly died for us." Kevin raised his eyebrow "And she just met you guys, selfless." Dean nodded

"Ya sometimes people like that suck and they end up dead." Kevin nodded "Seems that way, you guys have died enough times." Sam nodded

"Funny Kevin, well Cas, Dean. I'm going to grab the demon knife, holy water and salt then I'm going to find the nearest crossroads." Cas nodded

"Don't forget the spray paint." Sam and Dean nodded getting their things together and locking Crowley away, even though he'd been with them for about 8 months they didn't trust him alone with Kevin, and they didn't trust him to be perfectly human. Whatever happened the night of the fallen angels to Crowley had defiantly changed him. He wasn't a demon anymore and certainly not the king of hell, but you couldn't call him human either. Sometimes he was normal, like any other person. Play cards, watch TV, make pleasant conversation and read. Normal things, other times he would start yelling about how he wanted to kill them all and through things or it curled up in a ball in the corner sobbing and muttering incantations. All in all he was unstable and there was nothing they could do so far to help him.

Sam, Dean and Cas drove the two hours to the nearest crossroads making normal pleasant conversation, topics like music, food, politics (the fucking government shut down) until Cas thought it would be fun to ask if Dean wanted to see Cece again.

"Dean, would you spend more time with Cece if you could? See her again I mean?" Sam turned to his brother from his position in the passenger side

'Ya Dean, would you?" Dean frowned "If we saw Cece again, he'd probably end up dead like everyone else." Sam shrugged

"Or not. Not everyone we've worked with is dead. Garth, Charlie, Krissy and her friends. I'm sure there are others." Dean shook his head

"How well off are they? Garth is a hunter, therefore under all that happy is messed up. Being happy all the time is probably a coping mechanism. Charlie lost her parents, was nearly killed several times because of us and is dragged into our world. Which sucks for her, Krissy and her friends lost everything they had to be trained by a psychopath. So yeah I guess there really well off Sam." Sam nodded

"Ok." Cas looked at Dean from the back seat "Cece's already and hunter and from the sound of it already broken so it's ok." Dean glared at him

"No it's not, she almost died. She almost died in my arms! I'm not gonna call her ever again and if she call's I'm not picking up and she can assume I'm dead, I'm not having any more blood on my hands. Especially not hers! Drop it!"

Sam and Cas shut their mouths, frowning. They'd pushed too far with Dean. They knew how Dean felt every death around them was their fault, Sam felt it to but not to the same degree. Dean figured that whenever someone they knew or loved died there was something he could have done. Ellen, Joe, Ash Bobby, their father, Adam, Jess. Other too, Dean didn't want Cece on that ever gowning list. So he would stay away. The longer he was away from her the less she would be on him mind. Right?

**Short chapter I know, but it set up some plot stuff. Ideas for SHIP NAMES! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**p.s I am not an American, I live a couple north of Toronto Ontario Canada. And no, I don't follow hockey.**


	4. the blood of

**So the last chapter was around September the 17****th****. The one take place on NOVEMBER THE 1****ST****. So it's winter soon but its cold and fall. OMG SEASON 9! SO FREAKING AMAZED! I don't own supernatural.**

"Hey everyone! Cas and I are going on a supply run anyone want anything specific?"

Dean looked up at his brother "Pie!" Crowley sighed "You and your pie, I'd like a hair comb."

Kevin shrugged "Can I have some gum? Also chocolate ice cream."

Cas nodded, they found that since he became human Cas had a sweet tooth, he loved ice cream especially. Dean chuckled as Cas and his brother left the bunker. Dean kept absentmindedly searching for cases as Kevin and Crowley resumed their game of monopoly. Kevin looked at Dean

"Heard from Cece?" Dean shook his head "Maybe she's been smart and not resumed hunting."

**Meanwhile00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The vampire shoved the redhead against a wall, she groaned in pain looking at her Machete that had been tossed across the room. The vampire flashed his fangs

"Well sweetheart I wonder how you taste." She spat on him

"Bitter, then kicked him in the groin." He released her and she sprinted across the room grabbed her machete then whipped around the see him coming straight towards her she raised her arm and decapitated the vampire in one swift motion, she wiped the blood of her face with her sleeve. And left the warehouse.

"Now a lovely 2 hour drive in sweaty, dirty bloody clothes." she mumbled

Cece couldn't have been more pleased when she went to the next expecting 3 vampires to be faced with two. In hunger they ate their 'family' member because people had started avoiding their hunting grounds. Cece climbed back into her truck. Turned on her IPod and blasted Imagine Dragons all the way back to Belleville.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's been 3 hours, I'm calling them. It doesn't take this long to go to Walmart."

Crowley and Kevin nodded, the prophet frowned "I'll check the news if anything happened in Lebanon." Crowley nodded "Good idea." Dean paced back and forth dialing Sam

"**This is Sam, leave a message."**

"Damnit! I'll try Cas." He dialed Castiel, Sam's voice came up

"**This is Castiel's phone, leave a message."**

Dean wondered for a moment why Sam was Cas's answering machine then he remembered Cas couldn't figure out how to properly leave his answering machine message so Sam did it for him.

"Nothing!" he yelled into the next room

"I got something!" Kevin yelled Dean ran in, Kevin gestured to the laptop screen

"This just came across the wire. Walmart someone came in and killed a bunch of people. No leads on who." Kevin looked up at Dean

"Abbadon?" Crowley nodded "That's something she'd do. Capture Sam and Cas while killing a bunch of people at a bloody Walmart!" Dean frowned

"I guess it is a bloody Walmart." Kevin raised his eyebrows

"Did you just make that joke? Seriously? Crowley was that sarcasm?" he shook his head

"That's something she'd do." Dean nodded

"Shit!" Kevin and Crowley nodded, Dean started pacing rubbing his hands over his face

"What the hell do we do?! I'm stupid enough to go alone, and I can't bring either of you." Kevin stared at him blankly

"Garth? Any other hunter?" Dean shook his head "Garth's a great guy but this is over his head and I don't know any other hunters. Besides there all scattered around the country."

Crowley smirked "Someone close by huh?" Kevin caught on before Dean smirking as well. Dean frowned

"No! We're not dragging Cece into this!" Kevin frowned

"I get you don't want to but she's familiar with Abbadon's plan, close by and will probably help!" Dean frowned, Crowley nodded

"Kevin's right, she's our best option." Dean looked at him "Our?"

Crowley shrugged "I have grown to care about you people. Unfortunately." Dean smiled for a second before scowling

"I'm trying their phones again." Kevin and Crowley groaned. Dean called the two of them again, getting the same response.

"Damnit!" Dean yelled, "Fine, I'll call Cece. But she won't come." He dialed her number, surprised he knew it off by heart.

"**This is Cece, who's this?"**

"Hey Cece."

"**Dean?" **she noticed even his voice reflecting the pain he was feeling in that moment

"**Dean, what's wrong? You wouldn't be calling if something wasn't wrong."**

Dean noted the worry in her voice

"I'm fine but Sam and Cas went out and they weren't back for 3 hours so I called them both and got nothing. Kevin searched the internet and within in the last few hours the store they were at was attacked, we think Abbadon."

"**You think there either dead or taken?" **she winced at her words realizing she could have been more sensitive.

"Yeah. Listen I understand if you don't want to get involved but I need help and you're the closest or were we are."

"**I'm coming, what's your address."**

"We don't have an address, I can text you coordinates."

"**K." **she waited a moment before receiving coordinated

"**Just outside of Lebanon? Cool, on my way. Bye Dean." **

"Bye Cece." Dean hung up the phone and sat down in a chair

"See now look what you guys did! She's coming. Damnit." He said for the third time that day. He set off to make lunch for them all.

Within an hour Cece was in front of the bunker, the three of them went out to great her. She stared in awe at the building

"How, did you…. What? This place is like…whoa." Dean nodded

"It's something." She nodded keeping her eyes on the building in front of her. A cold wind blew, sending her flame red spirals in front of her face. She groaned

"And people wonder why I don't leave my hair down." Dean nodded, watching her wrestled her hair into some sort of pony tail. It had grown at least an inch since he saw her. And she looked different somehow, her inquisitive gaze was taking in her surroundings, when she turned around to get her bag Dean noticed a gun tucked in the back of her jeans. He studied her more closely, she had a couple new scars on her collar bones. He hadn't seen them in September, she looked like she'd been starched. There was a cut on her forehead. It was small, and he noticed she was walking with a bit of a limp. Dean frowned, his eyes trained on her's.

"Hunting again." She frowned "It's what I do best." Dean shrugged

"You seemed like a pretty good waitress." She shrugged "I'm actually doing something worth it." Dean frowned

"You won't think that when you're dead." Her eyes dropped, she pursed her lips and pulled her black leather jacket tightly around her as another gust of freezing wind blew. It bit at her cheeks, soon enough they were red, her freckles were more obvious on her rosy cheeks. She shivered

"Who are they?" Kevin and Crowley introduced them selves

"Kevin friggin Solo, Prophet of the lord." She tilted her head, her gaze penetrating Kevin her shuffled his feet uncomfortably

"Kevin Tran." She nodded "I know who you are, Crowley ex-King of Hell." He nodded

"You must be Cece. We've heard a lot about you, your description doesn't measure up to your beauty." Crowley smirked, she backed up drawing a gun

"What the fuck?" Kevin shrugged

"He's messed up." Cece nodded, keeping her gun on Crowley

"Can I come inside? I have my FBI suit." Dean nodded, opening the door to the bunker.

Cece was once again speechless. She was awestruck by the inside of the bunker, she glanced at everything, trying to take it all in at once

"What is this place?!" Dean smiled "Men of letter's bunker." Cece nodded

"I'll just pretend to know what that is." She sat down at the table

"So your brother and Castiel. You they went missing when?" Dean frowned

"An hour and a half to 2 hours ago. Walmart was attacked looks demony." Cece nodded

"I'll get changed then let's go check it out. Where can I change?" Dean pointed down the hall

"There's a bathroom on the left." She grabbed her and went into the bathroom. Kevin smiled at Dean

"Your girlfriends visiting." Dean shoved Kevin out of his chair and went to make sure the Impala had every weapon they might need. Cece came back in, the one thing she hadn't changed were her black combat boots. She somehow wrestled her unruly curls into a smoothed back ponytail, Kevin handed her a sandwich.

"Dean made it, it's probably mostly meat." She shrugged "That's ok." She sat down and ate her food." Dean came back in, got changed and tapped her on the shoulder

"Let's go." She nodded, grabbed her own bag of weapons and slid into the passenger side.

"So. When we find this… Abbadon. What do we do?" Dean shrugged "We'll figure it out when we get there. Now just pretend to be an FBI agent. You can do that right?" Cece glared at him

"Yes, I can hold a fake badge and say 'I'm Agent Romanoff." Dean glanced at her

"Romanoff?" she shrugged "She's a kickass redhead. I'm a kickass redhead. It fits. Besides like you've never used a fictional character in one of your 'names." Dean looked away,

"Agent's Stark and Banner." Cece burst out laughing

"An egotistic billionaire and a giant green rage monster?!" she kept laughing, Dean frowned

"Laugh all you want, Romanoff." Cece shrugged "Admit there's a little bit of a resemblance." Dean shrugged

"You have freckles and don't look like Scarlet Johansson." She shrugged

"No one looks like Scarlet Johansson. Especially not me." Dean shrugged off what she just said as something anyone would say. He turned up the radio, putting it on the rock station. Back in Black came on. They both sang, including the guitar part. They both pretended the lives of Sam Winchester and Castiel weren't on the line.

**Random Abandoned building, Lebanon. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

Sam and Cas struggled against the ropes keeping them in the chair. Sam glared at the demon

"You don't want us, if you did you would have killed us!" Abbadon smirked, Cas tried moving his feet

"It's Dean isn't it?" Abbadon shook her head

"If I wanted Dean I would go get him. I need someone else." Sam winced at the pain the ropes were causing him and stopped trying to move

"Crowley? Kevin?" she rolled her eyes "No. I want Cecelia Leftly." Sam frowned

"Why?" Abbadon smiled "Since she killed one of my soldiers I looked into her. She's perfect for the next part of my spell." Cas frowned

"What's that?" Abbadon smiled "The love of the righteous man." Sam rolled his eyes

"Dean's not in love." Abbadon frowned

"Yes he is. I know when a man's in love. I've been watching since Dean met her. He doesn't know it, that doesn't matter. I don't care, I need her life." Cas glared at her

"Why bother with this spell? You already have an army of demons?" Abbadon rolled her eyes

"Those pathetic things? They are too easily swayed. They change sides to easily, many of them, still support Crowley! How am I supposed to build an army with that?! I am the true Queen of hell, I need my army. I need a good strong army. Demons who pick decent meat suits! Killing every demon and turning every soul in hell will give me a strong obedient army. Like we once were to Lucifer, to my sister Lilith. And you Winchesters realize what turning every soul in hell means, don't you?"

They frowned, Cas looked up at her

"What." Sam stared at the floor wide eyes "Shit." He said, Abbadon smiled

"Pour Adam. Have you forgotten about him? Still rotting down there in the cage, his soul in hell counts." Sam and Cas looked at the floor, Cas bit his lip

"I could have pulled him out. Years ago." He said quietly. Abbadon smiled

"I'll be back when your brother and his little friend arrive." Sam looked up

"How can you know she's with him? He could bring any other person. He could come alone." Abbadon smirked

"As much as I like to say it, Dean's not stupid. He wouldn't come alone not with both of your lives on the line. He would call whoever's closest and who he likes the most. Cece fits the bill, so when they show up, I'll kill her you 3 will be sad and try to kill me. You'll fail again I will let you go out of the goodness of my heart and you'll all come back in a few months and we'll repeat." Sam and Cas were glaring at her again. She rolled her eyes and left the dark, damp room that reeked of blood.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dean that was too easy. From I've learned about Abbadon she wouldn't make it that easy for us to find her. An actual note to Dean Winchester? It's so obviously a trap." Dean scowled

"I know that! So thank you Cece for stating the obvious!" Cece stepped back, taking a defensive posture. Dean looked her over

"What the hell is that for? Does it look like I'm gonna hit you." She avoided his eyes

"Yes." Dean frowned

"Sorry, but its Sam. And Cas. We have to go." She nodded "I get that. I do and I'll go with yu. Right behind you the whole time." Dean nodded

"Let's hope for your sake it doesn't end up like last time." She nodded

"That kinda sucked. Sorry if I got blood on you cloths, by the way." Dean smirked

"There's blood on all my clothes." Cece nodded, getting out of the car

"I'm gonna get changed then we'll get them back. Ok?" Dean nodded, heading inside with her. She grabbed her bag and went into the spare bedroom she was directed into. She pulled on her black skinny jeans, torn from hunts. A grey tank top and a red flannel shirt overt top. Her black combat boots as always and her dark brown leather jacket she was wearing earlier. She tucked her gun into the back of her jeans and another into her jacket pocket. She grabbed a belt and slid two knifes into. She grabbed a shot gun and rock salt rounds. She slipped her phone into her jacket pocket and made her way back into the main area, she ditched her bag in the corner. Dean came out wearing what he was earlier a green shirt thing with a grey shirt underneath a jacket and jeans. He had a bag of weapons slung over his shoulder. He handed her the demon knife

"This won't kill Abbadon, it will temporarily disable her for about a minute." He held up his angel blade

"I don't even know if this will kill her. Give me your guns." She handed them to him, wary. He took out the bullets dividing them between everyone

"Scratch pentagrams on them. Head shot to Abbadon, turns of her demon mojo." Cece nodded, once the bullets were carved. He sent Cece to the car, he turned to Kevin and Crowley

"Crowley don't kill Kevin. Kevin if something goes wrong grab a gun and you name is anything but Kevin Solo." Kevin rolled his eyes

"One time. You mess up one time." Dean smirked then went out to the impala. Cece was staring out the windshield. She turned to him, her slate grey eyes boring into his vibrant green ones.

"We're coming out alive?" Dean nodded

"I promise."

**Another chapter, next up. That's pretty obvious. Sorry for the longer wait, school has really began now. All kinds of essay's and reading to do. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. stop saying sorry

**So review? Whatever I'm still here. Sorry for the wait I've been busy and have had problems with my computer. How saw 9x03? Screw the writers, screw 'em. I don't own Supernatural.**

Cece and Dean pulled up to the warehouse.

"You ready?" he asked her, she nodded

"Finally get to meet this bitch." Dean chuckled "Be careful, wouldn't want you get hurt. Again."

Cece nodded, suddenly serious "I got that." She climbed out of the car and grabbed her weapons

"I'm your 6 Winchester." He raised an eyebrow

"What?" she rolled her and smirked "It's a military term. It means I've got your back."

He nodded "As to you." She shook her head and smiled "Whatever." They circled the building once, it was a simple rectangular building with an entrance on the roof and from the fire exits on both floors. Cece chewed on the inside of her cheek

"Go to the roof, make our way down?" Dean nodded, gesturing to the fire escape

"After you." She shot a glare at him and began climbing. Dean was surprised she was fast, faster than he was anyway. She made it to the roof quickly. Panting slightly once she got there, she helped Dean up

"Slowpoke." He glared playfully at her then made his way to the door, finding it open and the locked busted. He nudged the door open with his foot, she followed him inside. The first thing that him them was the smell. Death and decay, the coppery tit of blood filled the air. Dean looked back at her a worried expression etched across his face

"You don't think?..." he trailed off, she shook her head

"No. Dean there fine. This whole damn thing's a trap anyway."

Dean nodded "But for who?" Cece rolled her eyes

"For you smarts. Why the hell would she want me?" Dean shrugged

"I don't know, demons don't make sense anymore." Cece nodded

"Now there's demony politics." She kicked open a door

"Not in there." Dean sighed "Downstairs maybe?" Cece nodded

"Definitely." She raced into the stairwell going down two at a time Dean jumping down in front of her causing her to smack right into him

"Stay behind me." He turned to smirk at her, she glared

"Ass." He kept the smirk plastered on his face. He open the door onto the first floor finding it to be one large room with Sam and Cas tied to chairs. They raced across the room back to back with their guns pointed at everything. Dean ripped the duct tape off their mouths. Sa frowned

"You brought Cece?" Dean and Cece looked at him quizzically

"Why? Problem?" Cas nodded "Abbadon she…" he trailed off. Cece sighed

"She's right behind us, isn't she?"

"Yes I am. Hello Cecelia. It's nice to finally meet you."

Dean was shoved against the wall. Pinned there by invisible bands. He struggled against them. Abbadon smirked, Cece backed up still brandishing her weapon. Abbadon glanced at the gun flinging it from her hand and sliding it across the room

"Well shit." Cece kept backing away. Abbadon tilted her head

"Now Cecelia why don't you help me with something. One girl to another."

Cece bit into her lip tasting blood. "What do you want?" Abbadon kept walking towards her

"Just a little bit of your blood." Cece glared "Why?"

Abbadon shrugged "Part of a spell." Cece's eyes widened

"Pretty sure you don't need me, I'm not a virgin or pretty." Abbadon kept advancing on Cece, who kept backing away, she hit the wall.

"Neither of the tings matter, the only important part I that you are close to the righteous man. Cece shook her head

"Dean? Pffft, no. He's fine but were acquaintances. Colleagues even! Not friends." Dean frowned

"Hey!" Abbadon waved her hand "Shut up!" he moved his mouth but nothing came out. Cece kept inching away from the demon

"Why do you need me? There's other girls who know Dean."

"I need you, for my father. Lucifer."

Cece pulled a knife from her belt, Abbadon smirked

"Thank you, it's perfect." She flung Cece across the room, she landed hard on her back. Abbadon took the knife from her hand

"I don't even need that much. Just a drop but that's all it takes."

She sat herself on top of Cece, she rolled up the sleeve of Cece's jacket.

"Look at this there are lines here for me to trace." Cece looked away, she brought her knee up to hit Abbadon. The demon barely noticed, she cut Cece's wrist. She didn't even wince, she was used to that kind of pain. Abbadon stood back up and left the room. Dean fell from the floor and untied Cas and his brother. The three of them ran out the door, Cece pulled herself to his feet. She didn't care that they left her. She looked down at her wrist and casually wiped the blood away. Cece rubbed her face and kicked the ground

_No surprise that happened. I'm that useless for sure._

_They officially hate me now, Cas hasn't even met me._

_They hate me, not an uncommon feeling._

The three men came back in Sam ran a hand through his hair

"She's gone! She took the blood and now she's gone!" Dean and Cas nodded

"What part of the spell do you think she's at?" Dean shrugged

"I don't know."

Cece placed the demon knife on the floor, she picked up her own gun and headed for the door. Dean looked over at her

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She stared at her feet "Nowhere." Dean walked over to her

"I'd hope not, you ok?" he tried lifting her head up she stepped away from him

"Sorry Dean, that was my fault. I shouldn't have messed up." Sam and Cas came over, Castiel frowned

"It's not your fault. Dean shouldn't have brought you into this, you're just another hunter." Sam elbowed him

"Cas!" Cece rolled her eyes

"Whatever." She left the warehouse, Dean stared after her. He heard the car door of the impala slam shut.

Cece did her seat belt up then pulled her knees up to her chin. She looked at the seat in front of her. Dean's seat, about 20 minutes ago they were laughing about something. Now she was certain they would blame her, whatever step Abbadon was at. She was closer to her goal. Cece chewed on her lip. The doors of the car opened, Sam and Dean climbed into the front Cas in the back next to her. Dean turned on the radio.

"You three sleep. Cece you're staying at the bunker. I have to talk to you tomorrow."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cece woke up the next morning in the fetal position under the cover of the room in the bunker. Her head hurt so did the cut on her arm. She sighed and rolled over to check the clock

"6 am?" she mumbled before stumbling into the bathroom. Quickly showering and brushing her teeth. She left her hair to air dry deciding to play the game of how puffy it could get. She rummaged through her duffle grabbing some faded dark jeans with patches on them from where she had sowed them before, a dark blue plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, her black boots and she grabbed her jacket and made her way into the main area. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there. She crept in

"Hello Cecelia." She frowned "Good morning Crowley." She made her way outside and put all her things into her car then into the kitchen of the bunker and started making breakfast for everyone. She wasn't sure what anyone liked so she stuck with basics. Bacon, eggs, toast and fruit salad that was mainly for Sam. Crowley watched her cook

"Why?" he asked, she shrugged

"Why aren't you asleep with everyone else?" Crowley frowned

"Because I'm a demon." Cece shook her head

"There's a little piece of you that's human, you know it. You like it." Crowley glared at her and left the kitchen. Cece smiled knowing she pissed him off and set the table. Around 7 everyone started waking up and right away headed to the kitchen. Cas, Dean, Cas and Kevin walked in at once. Dean raised his eyebrows, Cece gave him a small smile before pouring them coffee.

"So yeah. Breakfast." Sam nodded

"We get that, why?" Cece shrugged "Why not?" Dean sat down along with everyone else. Kevin smiled at Cece, she nodded

"Crowley!" he grumbled and came in also. Once they were sat down Cece put the pot of coffee on the table and sat down in front of Dean. She at silent not engaging in conversation with the rest of them. After breakfast she washed the dishes and put them back where she found them, unaware Dean was watching her the whole time. Once she was done she turned around finally noticing Dean

"Hey. Sorry again." Dean looked at her, Cece tried reading his expression. She failed his mask was on, she braced herself for his yelling.

"Let's go outside, grab your jacket." She tilted her head, her questioning gaze boring through him. He pointed at her

"Stop that." She smirked and shook her head, then followed him outside in front of the bunker.

"If you're gonna yell at me go right ahead." Dean raised his eyebrows, his arms crossed

"You seriously think I'm gonna yell at? You didn't do anything."

She sighed "That's the point, I didn't do anything. I could've fought or something. Instead I just kept backing away. I gave her what she needed for the spell."

Dean shook his head "If you fought her you would have gotten yourself killed."

"So?" Dean frowned "What is with people saying that about their death?"

Cece looked away "What do you mean?" Dean swallowed

"The night when the angels fell. Sam was trying to close the gates of hell, curing Crowley was the last trial. When he finished Crowley, none of us knew until it was almost too late. If he finished he would die."

Cece bit her lip "Why stop him?" Dean stared at her

"He's my brother." Cece pursed her lips

"I know that." Dean sighed

"Because he's my family, you don't let family die when you could've have saved them. It doesn't work that way."

Cece looked away from him, she busied herself with the seam on her shirt. Dean noticed ow far apart they were standing. She was leaning on the hood on the Impala, him the trunk. He stepped closer to her

"Cece, why did you quit hunting?" she glared at him, tears glistening in her eyes

"Why do you care?" she was doing everything she could to stop her voice from cracking. Dean put a hand on her should

"Cece?" she looked away from him, she became very interested in the dirt at her feet. Dean kept his hand where it was. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She looked back up at him, she met his eyes.

"I was 20, my brother, father and I were hunting a Wendigo. We each had a flare gun, they shot theirs and missed. Some bushes caught fire, separating me from them. The Wendigo go my brother, he was dead killed him instantly. My father kept screaming at me to shot, I did. I missed, caught another bush next to the damn thing. My father was killed."

She sniffed "It ran at me, I killed it with a flaming branch. Not the most effective way but it worked. I went home to be sister and mother. All my stuff was already in the car. I opened the door yelled Scott and dad were dead. Then slammed the door and left like the fucking coward I am."

She was sobbing now, Dean hugged her

"Hey, what happened isn't your fault. They missed first." She hit him, he flinched

"Sorry." He pulled away.

"Have you talked to them since?" Cece bit her lip

"No I told you. I'm a fucking coward. Hilary she was 17, she looked just like my dad and brother. Grey eyes and dark brown hair. But it was curly like my mom's. Her name is Martha, Scott was 22. He and Hilary could have been twins. I was the only one of us to have my mom's red hair."

Tears were falling down her face, Dean pulled her back into a hug.

"You should see them, find out how they are." Cece looked up at him

"They hate me." Dean shook his head "They're your family, they don't hate you. If anything they're worried for you." Cece wiped her face

"I don't know. I was kinda the middle child, never really the favorite…" Dean cut her off

"Parents don't pick favorites." Cece shrugged "Whatever." She pulled away from him

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Dean's gaze fell on her arm

"What did Abbadon mean when she said there were already lines for her to trace?"

Cece looked at one of the trees "Look at that tree. The leaves are the same color as my hair…." Se trailed off

"Cece." She bit her lip, he studied her "Stop doing that." She shook her head

"After I left, I wasn't ok. That's about as far as I'm going on the subject."

Dean nodded, he knew not to push. Cece rocked back and forth on her heels

"So should I go back to Belleville? Or can I stay here?" Dean shrugged

"You can only stay here if you go see your family." She narrowed her eyes

"Why do you care so much?" Dean smirked

"Cause we're friends." She returned his smirk "Colleagues. I'll tell Sam we're going."

Cece raised an eyebrow

"Oh, you're coming too? I don't remember that being said." Dean kept smirking

"I have to make sure you actually go see them." She sighed

"Whatever, go ask your brother for permission."

She slid into the driver's seat, Dean frowned. She shrugged

It's my car." Dan looked around "Technically it's a truck." Cece rolled her eyes.

"We're listening to my music too." Dean frowned

"What do you listen too?" she shrugged

"Find out." Dean reclined his seat

"I never let Sam drive, I never get to relax in a car."

Cece began blasting Fall Out Boy

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

They pulled up to the suburban house, Cece sat there her eyes still glued to the road. She was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. Dean nudged her

"You can do this, I'm right behind you. Acquaintance." She glared at him

"I was trying to save my life." Dean rolled his eyes

"Where are we anyway, I was asleep." Cece et go of the steering wheel

"Iowa." Dean opened his door "Come one, it's your family. Not mine."

She followed him up the path to the door

"They might not even live here anymore Dean, they could be out or they could slam the door in my face, they could not even know who I am." Dean stopped walking

"The first three are reasonable the fourth? Cecelia calm down." She looked disgusted

"Don't call me that, it's weird for you to call me that. I get from demons but colleagues?"

Dean frowned "If you keep using that I will kill you." She kept walking to the door

"No you won't."

Once she got to the door she paused before knocking. Once she did face bit her lip

"Did I just do that? Oh my god!"

The door opened, a woman with fiery curls pulled back into a ponytail, wearing an apron dusted with flour opened the door. She stared at Cece, wide eyed and silent. Cece gave her a small smile

"Hi mom."

Her mother stared at her, turning around "Hilary! Come here." A girl with chocolate brown curls falling to her shoulders carrying a baby boy came to the door. Occupied with her child asked her mother

"Who is it? Mom?" she looked up, the girls grey eyes widened into the same shocked expression her mother had

"Cece?" Cece nodded "Hey Hil's."

The brunette glared and slammed the door.

**Review! Sorry for the long update. No but seriously review. Suggestions? How should Adam come into play? How should her family react? The 666 word in this chapter is Lucifer. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	6. Colleagues

**FLASH BACKS IN 1****st**** PERSON. So another chapter for my lovelies. I'm calling you that now, deal with it. So I just had my birthday, so that was fun. Bought the new Panic! At the disco album and the Bastille album. I don' own Supernatural.**

Cece was stunned, she expected that reaction. But for I to actually happen. She rapped on the door again, the handle turned she clutched Dean's arm. The door swung open, the red headed woman pressed her lip into a very thin line and took a breath

"Cecelia, come in. Bring your… friend."

Dean nudged Cece who stood here frozen on the spot. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and walked through the door of her old home. Hilary handed the young boy off to a man, assumingly the father who went out through the back door. Cece knew this because she remembered the way it creaked when someone opened it, she specifically knew his because of the number of times she tried to sneak out during her teenage years. Her parents being attentive light sleepers always caught her. Hilary stood to the side of her mother and held out a bottle of water and a silver knife

"You know the drill. Him to." They nodded and took the objects quickly cutting and slashing themselves. Cece bit her lip

"You guys to." Her mother and sister glared but obliged. Dean tried to break from Cece's grasp on him arm. He doubted she really knew how much she was squeezing, her knuckles were white. Cece took a breath

"I don't know where to start." Her mother kept her face straight, no emotion. Her sister on the other hand was livid, Cece wasn't sure who was scaring her more. Her mother gestured at a breakfast table, four seats.

"I know where to start, we're going to sit down and have a cookie."

Cece nodded, Dean tied pulling away harder. Cece didn't let go, she took a seat at the table in the kitchen dragging Dean down into the seat next to her. Martha and Hilary sat across from them. Hilary opened her mouth to speak, her mother pinched her youngest daughter's lips together.

"So Cecelia, tell me. How are you?" Cece tilted her head, her curls bouncing slightly

"What?" Her mother passed her the place "Freshly baked, and I don't think I can be more clear. How are you?"

Cece shrugged "The last couple months have been interesting, got back to hunting."

Her sister furrowed her brow "You stopped?!" Martha pursed her lips

"Hilary, I'm sure there is a reason. Cecelia?"

Dean glanced at Cece, clearly uncomfortable, she dug her nails into his jacket. He tried once more to free himself from her hands, no luck.

"Well… Since, the Wendigo. I didn't... I stopped… I couldn't shoot a gun. I didn't trust my aim, still don't."

Martha nodded "What exactly happened with the Wendigo?" Hilary jumped up knocking over a glass of water

"Who cares?! She left! Asked her why she did that?! I'd like to know!"

Martha glanced up at her daughter, her eyes portraying a pain her face didn't show

"Hilary Jane Leftly! You might have stopped wondering what exactly happened to your father and brother but I haven't! Now your sister is going to tell us what happened and you are going to listen or so help me!"

Hilary scowled "She's not my sister. We're not family, family wouldn't have left us."

She sat back down, Cece closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Dean glared at Hilary, he was doing everything he could not to lash out at her. Cece blinked a few times, tears clouding her eyes.

"The Wendigo was more of a handful then we expected. It had them on the ground, they had bot fired their flares but had hit bushes and stuff instead. Things were on fire I."

She stopped her voice threatening to break.

"I pulled the trigger on mine, I missed. By a landslide, usually my aim was good, but. It killed them, both. Not normal for them, but this one was pretty pissed."

She took another deep breath trying to keep her emotions under control. Her mother eyes the jacket she was wearing.

"I killed it. With a branch, and I ran. When I got back here I…." she trailed off, her mother nodded. Hilary stared at her older sister open mouthed

"So you missed and they died? Great fucking job. Still you left."

Cece acted as though a stain on the wall was particularly interesting. She tried to speak through the lump in her throat and to fight the tears stinging in her grey eyes. Dean glared at Hilary

"The hell would you have done? You think you could face your family after something like that? What you just said, that thought probably crossed her mind every day. I know how she feels, that guilt. Facing anyone after, it's hell. And I know what that's like!"

Martha and Hilary narrowed their eyes to slits,

"Who the hell are you?" Martha asked, Dean smirked

"Dean Winchester." They looked shocked, Martha quickly shook it off. Cece smiled slightly, her mother glared at Cece, her ice blue eyes penetrating her daughter's grey ones.

"I doesn't explain why you left, ignoring what Mr. Winchester said. Which is valid, I want to hear it from you."

Cece swallowed "How could I face you? As far as I was concerned had pretty much killed my father and brother. I figured you would share the same opinion. I was right."

She gestured at her younger sister, who looked away. Cece continued

"I actually expected blame from mom, but you Hils?" the brunette glared at her sister

"My name is Hilary, Cecelia." Martha frowned

"We wouldn't have… we wouldn't have treated you that way. Not then."

Dean glared at the both of them and raised his eyebrow "But know?"

Martha stared at Cece and sighed "Now? I want both of you to leave and never darken this doorstep again."

Cece couldn't breathe, blood pounded in her ears, her heart was racing a mile a minute, her mouth was dry and was painfully aware of how tight she was gripping Dean's arm. She bit down on the inside of her lip, she tasted blood. She sniffed, wanting to keep some of her dignity she stood up from the table and slammed a piece of paper with a phone number on it

"Call if you need anything." With that she headed to the door. Her mother glared after her

"Cecelia, I'd like my jacket back." Cece stopped dead and looked down at the reddish brown leather jacket she was wearing, had been wearing since she was 15.

_There was a knock on my door, I sighed and put down y book and turned off my walk men._

"_Come in. And before you ask no Scott I didn't hide your porn, ask mom."_

_Her mother tilted her head in confusion, Cece looked up "Oh never mind."_

_Martha sighed "I'll talk to him later, I have something for you." Cece sat up_

"_What is it?" Her mother rolled her eyes_

"_I'm about to give it to you, must you ask."_

_Cece nodded and stood up meting almost eye level with her mother, another year and she would be as tall as her. The thought was scary and amazing in the mind of Martha Leftly. She handed her daughter a box, she set it down on her bed and opened it eyeing the familiar jacket._

"_This is yours." She said, looking up at her mother confusion written all over her pale face._

_Her mother smiled and shook her head _

"_Not anymore. My father gave this to me when I was fifteen. He told me if I ever had a girl to do the same and I'm telling you the same thing. It's had some patch work but it's good as new each time with just some extra character. I hope you treat it with the same care and that if you ever have a girl give it to her when she's fifteen. I don't care if it fits."_

_Cece smiled, she never thought about kids, she was only fifteen that was far away. She took the jacket from her mother, it was a little baggy and the sleeves were a bit too long but the teenager couldn't be happier. She hugged her mother_

"_I love you." Her mother nodded_

"_I love you to Cece."_

Cece let go of Dean's arm and slipped the jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. Her mother frowned from behind her

"Good, now go." Not even Cece could detect the grief and pain in the woman's voice.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cece shut the door behind her and walked to the car

"We should find a motel, crash." Dean nodded "Ok then."

Dean fond a motel 20 minutes away in the next town over, there were motel's in Cece's home town, he just didn't want her to be there anymore. As soon as they got a room and stepped inside Cece hugged Dean and began crying into his shoulder, immediately he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you're fine." He rubbed her back

"Bullshit." She replied, Dean tried not to smile

"There you are." She glared at him

"You barely know me."

Dean smirked "We've become very close colleagues. See you're getting tears on my shirt."

She stepped away from him "Sorry." He shook his head

"It's fine. Do you want something to eat? We can walk to the diner."

She nodded and walked over to her bag on the floor, she rummaged through it and pulled out a black leather jacket.

"Sweet 16." She gave it a small smile, he frowned "Let's go. I'll pay."

She nodded "Well yeah. You made me do that."

Dean nodded and helped her with her jacket. She looked at him, pissed off.

"I can put on my own damn jacket." Dean rolled his eyes

"This is what I get for being nice?" she nodded and waked out the door.

Cece bit into her burger, she knew Dean was reading her, or trying. She glared at him

"What?" Dean shrugged "You ok?" she deadpanned

"You're joking? Has that ever been said to you?" Dean stared at his plate

"Are you ok?" she huffed "You're an ass, and I'm fine."

Dean raised an eyebrow "You were bawling into my shoulder less than 15 minutes ago!"

A couple people turned to look at them, Cece smiled

"We're actors, rehearsing."

Dean furrowed his brow "You're kidding? Actors, that's like saying your dog ate your homework."

Cece shrugged and stole one of his fried, he glared playfully at her "Really? Eat your own."

She rolled her eyes, he kept studying her, and she returned the favour. She kept her steel grey eyes locked onto his bright green ones until he had to look away to pay the waitress. She smiled when he didn't try to return her gaze, her face fell.

"Why defend me?" he looked up from his wallet

"What?" She frowned

"Today at my house, why defend me? All that guilt, facing people bla bla bla."

Dean shrugged "You didn't deserve that." Cece scoffed

"I'm pretty sure I did." Dan shook his head

"No you didn't and you didn't deserve to have your sister slam a door in your face."

Cece rolled her eyes "I deserved to be shot in the face, Dean."

He frowned "No you don't, let's go."

Cece grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Seriously why?"

Dean frowned "We're friends." She smirked

"Colleagues."

**Short, next chapter should be a little into the future cause in this it's early November next should be around Christmas and just like them having a fun time. Suggestions for this story are greatly appreciated and thank you people for support. PLEASE REVIEW! REIEW! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
